


never again

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ibuki goes out to get food and just happens to hear hinata and komaeda doing dirty stuff.What's gonna happen after that? god so much suspense!!!!!!!!There is no smut it's only rated T for mentions of sex and bad language i guess





	

**Author's Note:**

> fuck
> 
> ok so i did this at 6am a friday morning i still don't know why
> 
> it's supposed to be a funny fanfiction so i hope it's gonna be funny a least
> 
> i love ibuki she's best girl and it sucks that there isn't lots of fanfictions with her in it so here's one here with some komahina cause why not
> 
> this is supposed to happen at the beginning of chapter 2 i think? so be careful there's spoilers
> 
> enjoy reading this bullshit i guess? hope it's not too bad,,,,,

Ibuki was really happy

She just came out of the restaurant, a bunch of food into her arms.

"Heehee, Ibuki's gonna have a real feast tonight!" She thought out loud.

She didn't look like the type, but despite her really skinny apparence, damn she loved to nibble sweet things at night. There was always food sitting there at the restaurant even when it was pretty late, and she just couldn't restrain herself. Proud of her acquirence, she hurried back over to the cottages.

Arrived at her destination, she glanced at her right, towards the boys' cottages. She could see the mailbox of Togami's cottage. Suddently, her joy dissiped a little. She headed towards his cottage and stopped just in front of the door. Staring at his door like that caused all the bad memories to come back.

The memories of **Togami's death.**

Damn.

He was so cool.

He didn't deserve all that.

Ibuki sighed and whispered "I hope he's okay at least in pig heaven"

And that's when that happened. Ibuki heard something. At first, she thought she was hallucinating but remembering her amazing hearing abilities, she looked for the source of the noise. She glanced right, left, behind. Nothing.

_"what the..?"_

She was about to give up when she heard it again, causing her to jump out of surprise. This time, she heard that it was from Hinata's cottage. She headed towards the source of the noise to confirm that it was indeed what she thinks it was. She sticked her ear to the boy's door and waited.

Then _bam_.

She heard it again

**A moan.**

She heard **a moan**.

For the third time.

"What the fuck?!" Ibuki gasped.

Could it be..?!

"Is Hajime-chan doing **peverted** things in there..?"

That's when she heard another boy's voice. Definitely Komaeda's. The guy that caused Togami's death.

"...and with Nagito-chan no less! Are you fucking kidding me..?"

She almost screamed those words, but that didn't cause them to stop. On the contrary, the moans were getting louder and louder and Ibuki wouldn't stop her stalking. This was really shocking, yes, but kinda amusing too. She almost wanted to slam the door open just to see the reactions on their faces but she decided that it was a bad idea, their shocked faces not being the only thing she was risking to see.

Remembering the food she had in her hands, she snapped back to reality and decided to hurry up to her cottage, almost running. She was really hungry after all.

* * *

It didn't take her more than 5 minutes to eat it all.

"Aaaah..Ibuki's full!" She exclaimed, a big smile on her face. The smile faded when she remembered what she just happened to hear earlier. Curiosity suddently completely gained her again, and here she was, heading towards Hinata's cottage again. She placed her ear on the door again, and heard the same moans again. "They still haven't finished?!" She whispered, not really surprised. She wasn't gone for a long time after all.

And that's when that happened. She heard a sharp, agressive voice behind her.

"What are you doing here you **stupid** bitch?"

The stalker let out a loud and sharp scream of surprise. She turned around to see where the source of the voice came from.

It was Saionji, she was there, throwing a mean look at the other girl. The little girl gasped.

"Were you by any chance stalking? Ooh what a naughty girl you are! I'm gonna tell anyone and you're gonna lose all your friends!"

\- **IT'S NOT ME** said ibuki, panicking. IT'S NOT ME IT'S HAJIME-CHAN. HE'S DOING **WEIRD STUFF** IN THERE."

\- Huuuuh?

Saionji approched and sticked her ear to the door. She let out a loud, sharp scream, just like the one Ibuki did earlier. If they were spies on a mission, they would have already been caught for a long time, but, fortunately for them, the boys seemed pretty **busy** in there and they didn't seem to notice the screams.

" They are totally doing gay sex in there!

\- N-not so loud! People're gonna think we're stalking

\- But we totally are, aren't we ?

Saionji drew an evil smirk on her face which made Ibuki have goosebumps all over her body.

" Oh my god. I _totally_ have to tell it to Mahiru-chan!

\- W-what? N-no! Bad idea

-Great idea. She's gonna kick the door open and beat the crap out of them! Haha! I want to see the reactions on their faces so bad!

Ibuki had to admit, she wanted to see it too, so she didn't raise any other objections. Saionji ran in direction of Koizumi's cottage and knocked really loud on her door. It didn't take the red-haired girl very long to open it, still fully dressed, implying that she wasn't sleeping yet. She asked the small girl what was up.

\- Ooooh mahiru-chan lots of things are **up** tonight!

Especially dicks!"

She said that with such a natural ton, it made Ibuki freak out even more.

Koizumi couldn't understand a thing, so Saionji took her hand and led her to the cottage where the things were "up" and told her to listen to the door.

Koizumi, confused, did so. She wasn't very comfortable with the idea of someone arriving at that moment and thinking that she was stalking a **boy** when she just executed Saionji's order.

It took her at least 15 seconds to realize what she was listening to, and when she did, her cheeks turned pink. A very dark pink. She immediately got away from the door and started sweating. Saionji looked at her with a confused glance.

" Huuuuh? Mahiru-chan? You're not gonna do anything?"

\- W-what do you want me to do? No way i'm getting embark into those **disgusting** boys' business!

A very disappointed look appeared on Saionji's face.

She then burst out in cries.

She was screaming and crying, and wouldn't stop until Koizumi would have cede to her caprice.

The Ultimate Photographer was about to give up and return to her own cottage when a new voice could now be heard.

A guy's voice.

"Yo, what's with all the racket? People are tryin' to sleep ya know?!"

It was Souda. He didn't look very happy.

"Oh shut the fuck up you the stupid virgin! burst out Saoinji, tears still crawling down her cheeks.

Souda became red, not sure if it was from anger or embarrassament.

"W-w-wha-..what does this have to do with..? Hey what are you girls doin' here at this time of night anyway?

\- HINATA AND KOMAEDA ARE FUCKING IN THERE screamed Ibuki, pointing an accusating finger towards the door, hardly containing herself.

\- Pff what? The average dude and the creep? What are you even sayi-

This time, the moans were so loud that we could hear them even without sticking the ear on the door.

An awkward pause happened.

Then.

Souda freaked out and let out a scream, one even louder and sharper than the ones that occurred before.

Damn. That wasn't an easy one but he did it.

" AAAAAAAAA WHAT THE FUCKDFNEFBEFOTMTRRROH MY GOD

\- Shuush! You're gonna wake all the others! Said agressively Koizumi, raising a threatening hand above him.

\- already done." Responded a sweet voice.

The teenagers all turned around and saw Nanami, quietly standing there.

\- what is happening?" She asked, apparently really chill, despite all the screaming she heard that led her here.

Souda was way too flustered to answer, he was holding his now pink face with both hands, trying to be quiet.

Koizumi thus stepped towards Nanami and whispered something to her.

\- oh. so they're having sex?

The Ultimate Gamer said that with a really faint expression of surprise on her face, inclining her face a bit to the right.

She said it very calmly. **Too calmly.**

She then turned at Souda.

\- why are you so embarrassed?

Nanami clearly noticed that he wasn't his usual self. She was curious.

She marked a pause and then she asked

"are you turned on?"

The Ultimate Mechanic almost choked on her words, and he covered his face even more.

He was clearly into girls. Why was **it** causing this effect on him?

Fortunately for him, a certain someone came, making his doubts disappear

\- Oh my, what is going on? Another tragedy?

A pale, worried face appeared.

\- S-Sonia-san!

The words came out of his mouth before he could even decide to speak them. He was so relieved she was here.

\- Sonia-san! I-..You-..There are weird things going on here. Things that aren't for princesses. You shouldn't approach more!

Completely ignoring him, she approached more.

She regretted her actions once she understood what was **going on.**

" Oh god! Is it..? In my country, sexual activities are supposed to be quiet and not bring attention.

\- It's the case in every single country you dumb princess! Responded Saionji, having finished her crying.

\- Hey! Don't insult Sonia-san! I-i mean it's normal if she's not very advised about this kind of stuff

\- Actually, i do have pretty solid knowledge about sexual activities. Those are required to become head of the royal family.

\- Wha-

\- EVERYONE PLEASE screamed Ibuki. Can we just, like, totally forget about this story and go back to bed? Ibuki's really tired and i'm afraid that these two, _she raised a finger and pointed at the door_ _,_ might finish really soon and they'll hear us and think we're stalking!

\- But we totally are, aren't we? Said everyone at the same time.

The Ultimate Musician sighed and mumbled a few words

_all i wanted was having a bit of food..._

" Yo what's up gals? "

_oh boy who is it now?_

Owari.

With Nidai.

Damn.

..and guys." added the gymnast once she perceived Souda.

Saionji had a smirk.

\- Heehee I think "gals" is more appropriate since Souda totally turned into a little girl tonight." She mocked, referencing his blushing from ealier.

The said blushing resumed because of her words.

oh boy.

\- Yeah whatever. So what's up? Me and coach Nidai hear you guys yell since like, half an hour.

\- They probably are doing an **EXTREME NIGHT WORK OUT**

\- nope. we're just stalking hinata and komaeda." Nanami said, contradicting the coach's words.

\- Huh? That's not a work out activity." He said, disappointed.

\- The little dude and the fucking psycho huh? why's that?" Owari scratched the back of her head in confusion.

\- Hear it yourself.

Koizumi moved away from the door. It took some seconds for the gymnast to understand what the red head told her to do. After a bit of thinking, the fit girl stepped towards the door and leaned forward to listen to the inside. Nidai followed her and did the same, almost in perfect synchronization. The girl gasped.

" Coach..do you think that?

\- Yeah that seems pretty obvious.

\- They totally are doing **it**.

\- Affirmative. It counts as an extreme night work out right?

\- That makes me think coach..we never did **it** at night aren't we?" Drool was now escaping from her mouth.

\- Yeah we never did. That could be interesting! What about doing it now?

Owari then let out a moan that could be mixed up with one that the boys were doing.

\- Y-yeah. That'd be amazing..

\- Hey you two! S-stop dirty-talking in front of Sonia-san!"

The pink-haired boy instinctively covered the princess's ears to prevent her to listen to them. Sonia didn't do anything against it, his action being completely useless.

\- Haha it's more like because you're likely to become all horny again right?

And here he goes, becoming a blushing mess again.

\- S-shut up! Shut up!" was all Souda could respond to the little girl. Sonia could feel the hands covering her ears getting hotter and hotter. She let out a small sigh and a mocking smile.

* * *

Aaaand the last ones arrived.

Tanaka showed up suddently, saying that it must be a demon who is Inside Hinata's cottage and that he's ready to fight it himself, accompanied by his Four Dark Devas of Destruction.

Souda sighed of exasperation, keeping his hands on Sonia, hoping that they would provide the bullshit coming out of Tanaka to reach the princess' ears. Unfortunately for him, it did. Sonia was clapping and encouraging the Ultimate Breeder to fight the demon.

Peko appeared not long after that. Quickly after figuring out what was **up,** she weaped out her bamboo, saying she was ready to kick the door open at any moment, and beat the crap out of the boys. Saionji was encouraging her to do so even louder than Sonia did with Tanaka. Koizumi was able to persuade Peko to calm down and not do anything, which made the Ultimate Dancer sadder than ever.

Tsumiki came, tears filling her eyes as usual, dressed with messy pyjamas, which were not covering most of her body.

The first thing she thought when she saw everybody gathered here was that they had organized a secret meeting against her, and that they were conspiring a plan to kick her out of the island.

This caused her to burst out in cries, while shouting how she was sorry for whatever she had done and how she was ready to take off her clothes to make them forgive her.

Nanami and Koizumi tried to confort her and explained her what was really happening. They succeeded to make the nurse calm down a bit at least.

Even Kuzuryuu passed by an instant, the only think he commented was how "those filthy bastards should be ashamed and feel lucky if i don't beat the crap out of their asses tomorrow morning". Ibuki could swear she saw a blush appearing on his cheeks when he spoke these words.

Not much after everyone had finally came and made their little comments, the moans suddently stopped.

_FI-NAL-LY_

Screamed internally Ibuki.

They then all decided that it was time to split up and go back to their respective cottages.

Souda still had his both hands on the blond girl's ears, as if _it was his own ears he was covering, trying to denial everything that had happened_ , as Sonia calmly walked back with Tanaka, ignoring him completely.

Exhausted, Ibuki came back to her room and collapsed on the bed, cursing herself for having caused all that. A last thought crossed her mind before she fell to sleep. The thought of how awkward this was gonna be when they were going to see the boys again tomorrow.

* * *

_and oh boy yeah this was awkward._

Everybody was already gathered on the tables in the restaurant when Hinata and Komaeda arrived. The Ultimate Lucky Student was babbling nonsense about hope to the other as usual, and the other, tired of his bullshit, responding "shut up komaeda." to him over and over as usual.

Hinata instantly noticed that everyone was looking at them when they entered. He felt a huge feeling of uneasiness gain him. Komaeda, noticing it too, threw a worried glance to his lover.

The smaller boy decided to, despite being looked at by everyone, step forward and sit next to Kuzuryuu, trying to ignore everyone else. The Yakuza next to him had a degusted look on his face, and he nervously moved away from him.

Hinata, confused and nervous, looked back at everyone else. He let out a simple

"what?"

Ibuki, deciding to be everyone's representative stood up and looked right into his eyes

"u-um hajime-chan..I'm going to be frank with you.."

She glanced at the floor, hitting her two index fingers together nervously.

"y-you should really get yourself a soundproof room haha.."

The boy took a second to understand what she meant, and when he did, a brutal pain came to his chest and his cheeks became as red as five horny Soudas. The words couldn't even escape his mouth, he couldn't think about anything else than how fucked he was. Probably as much as he was yesterday night. (haha get it)

Komaeda, who was still standing at the entrance let out a small chuckle.

" Haha I'm sorry Hinata-kun. Trash like me couldn't even be quiet enough to not be heard by everyone."

Hinata wanted _so_ , oh _so_ _badly_ to tell him to shut his fucking mouth but he couldn't.

He was paralyzed.

God dammit.

Never ever again he would be as careless again.

No more fucking with Komaeda.

or at least, not in the cottages.

**Author's Note:**

> SHIT
> 
> I JUST REMEMBERED THAT KOMAEDA WAS SUPPOSED TO BE TIED UP IN THE OLD BUILDING AT THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 2.
> 
> whatever let's just say this is an AU where komaeda hasn't been tied up and shit so he could peacefully fuck with his lover.
> 
> I'M SORRY ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO I REALLY HOPE THIS WASN'T TOO BAD WRITTEN OH MY GOD
> 
> leave a review and stuff if you want that'd make me so happy aaaaaaa
> 
> anyway bye


End file.
